


The New World

by HollyBlue01



Series: The New World [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, kinda sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue01/pseuds/HollyBlue01
Summary: War takes a lot of things. Friends, family, allies, enemies, and loved ones. That's why Keith swore to himself he would never fall in love. Unfortunately, that's not how life works.Lance is an ordinary teenager. He has two best friends, Chess and Nat, a big family and good grades. Life couldn't be sweeter! Until one day a cat he found, who he named blue, disappeared into a portal! Now he was stuck in a war ridden world with a bunch of strangers. Hopefully they can help him back home.The preview.





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview. The real chapter is gonna be much longer.

"Lance! You asshole! I can't believe I lost." Chess fumes, crossing her arms over her chest while Nat laughed at her in the background. "You lost?? To this idiot? Ha!" she giggled. She walked over to them and sat down next to Chess. "Girl, you're name is literally Chess, how did you lose at chess?" Chess scooted over to make room for Nat to slide in next to her. "Let me show you how it's done." she took over Chess' seat grinning confidently. "Okay Natty bear, you ready to lose?" Lance said with an air of arrogance. "No, but I'm ready to win." While the two were playing chess, Chess looked around the Sorrano house her and Nat spent almost their entire childhood at. The beautiful old victorian and a porch with glass doors. Chess walked to the kitchen to get some chocolate milk. She poured three almost full glasses with it. She brings it back to the other two, busy playing chess. She sets the glasses down when suddenly Hannah jumped up and shrieked, "I LOST?!" Lance jumped in surprised. "Sorry Nat." She huffed and turned around. Chess sighed, this again.

That night when Lance was just about to got to bed, he heard a soft meowing from outside his window. He opened it when he saw a small gray shadow quickly enter his window. He turned rapidly and saw the cutest thing he's ever seen. It was a gray cat, with big beautiful blue eyes. He stared at the cat for a while. Then he walked forward very carefully towards the cat. The cat looked bored and yawned. Lance figured the cat wasn't a threat but he still cautiously approached it holding his hand out, slightly brushing the cats ear. It started purring so he took a step closer, really petting it with his whole hand. Stroking it carefully while the cat purred happily. He smiled, already in love with the cat. Its big blue eyes staring at him. "You know what? I'm gonna call you Blue."

The next day in school was a regular day, except for one thing. A new student. It was in the middle of the school year, so why did this idiot show up at this time? Lance was sitting in his first period class, nice and comfortable at his desk in a corner near the window. He was dozing outside the window thinking of how excited he is to go home and pet Blue. He heard commotion in the front of the room, so he looked up. At the front of the classroom stood a handsome young guy, Lance checked him out. He didn't think anyone would notice, nobody notices him. The new kid was wearing black sneakers, black skinny jeans, a red shirt and a leather jacket. Until he looked up to the guys face, grey eyes were looking right at him- OMG HE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM! Lance turned his head quickly. Oh god oh god oh god oh god- the new guy saw Lance checking him out! So embarrassing... A shadow loomed over him making him look up. Right there stood the new kid. "Sup? I'm Keith." He held out his hand for Lance to shake it. He just sat there and stared at it, making the other boy shift awkwardly. After a while he shook his hand and answered shyly, "Hi...I'm Lance."

"Laaaaance!!" He felt a heavy weight on his back threatening to make him fall. He of course knew who it was. "Chess!" he whined, "Get off of meeee." Chess just laughed menacingly. "You will never escape me!" His friends and him laughed, they didn't notice the piercing grey eyes watching them from afar. They sat down, aside from Nat who went to get her free lunch. "So. I heard you have a hot new classmate." Chess winked. Lance blushed, "Its no big deal... " the brunette murmured poking his lunch with a fork. Nat and Chess gave each other knowing glances. "No big deal huh? Well, does it happen to be the guy creepily staring at you from the other side of the room?" Lance turned, just to see Keith staring at him with his beautiful- no um- scary piercing Grey eyes. Keith saw him looking and smirked at him. Lance blushed and looked away. "He's just some guy!" he didn't notice that Keith was walking towards their table until it was too late. "Can I sit here?" the black haired menace asked. Lance swallowed his food and nodded terrified to speak and embarrass himself. It went like that the rest of the day, continued staring, trying to make conversation, and a lot of teasing from Chess and Nat.

When Lance was walking home from school a meowing got his attention. He looked up to see blue sitting in the middle of the walk way. Lance was confused, how did she get out of his house?? Did one of his sisters let her out? He was still thinking about it when blue suddenly turned and make a run for it. Lance in good conciounce couldn't leave her outside by herself so he ran after her. When blue ran into a dark alley near his house he followed her without a second thought. He stopped though, when he noticed a strange blue light coming from the end of the tunnel. "What is that...?" he asks himself before seeing his cat, jump right into the light. "Lance!" The voices of his friends called out to him but he ignored them. The strange blue light was calling out to him... Coaxing him to jump in just like his cat. So he did. He didn't account for the fact that his friends would jump in with him, but hey! The more the merrier.


End file.
